


Poured On Picnic

by mmtittle



Series: Anderperry April [1]
Category: Dead Poets Society (1989)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anderperry April, Day Two, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Super Soft, anderperry, anderperry april day 2, anderperryapril, is this taking place now? you decide, rainy day, unspecified time period
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-01 09:17:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18333113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmtittle/pseuds/mmtittle
Summary: Maybe a picnic without checking the weather forecast wasn’t Neil’s (or Todd’s smartest idea)aka Neil and Todd get caught out in the rain while on a date





	Poured On Picnic

**Author's Note:**

> hi! hope you’re all as excited that it’s anderperry april as i am! i didn’t get to post yesterday but as one of the creators, i’m obligated to upload.

Maybe a picnic without checking the weather forecast wasn't Neil’s (or Todd’s) brightest idea. In the slightest. They’re about halfway through their lunch when it starts to drizzle. Todd begins to giggle uncontrollably at their own stupidity. He knows his boyfriend well enough to know to double check their plans. But Neil was so excited that Todd hadn’t given it a second thought.

”Oh God,” Neil turns his attention to the storm clouds above, hoping this will quickly pass and they’ll be able to get on with their date. The dark clouds seem to have the opposite idea.

”It’s only going to get worse,” Todd observers as he starts to clean up so their belongings don't get soaked.

Neil pouts slightly but helps his boyfriend clear up, taking the basket from Todd. ”But maybe it’ll clear up! We can make it go away!” He’s stubborn as ever but Todd just shakes his head, smiling ever so slightly.

”Rain, rain go away. Come again another day,” he teases as he tugs the picnic blanket out from under Neil.

”Wow, that was beautiful!” He wipes away a fake tear and puts a hand over his heart, dramatically swooning. ”My boyfriend, the poet. Did you write that just for me?” Todd chuckles softly, unable to keep a smile off his face. He rolls his eyes, despite every other aspect of him being a dead giveaway of how smitten he truly is.

”Come on, Perry! We've gotta get inside before the rain picks up,” Todd insists, gently hitting Neil with the unfolded blanket. Of course, as he’s saying this, the rain is only getting worse.

“Maybe God is homophobic,” Neil jokes as he grabs Todd’s hand and pulls him closer, both boys giggling.

“You sound like Charlie,” Todd easy as he looks up at the sky, water dripping onto his face. “Come on, we’ll get soaked if we’re out here any longer!” Neil takes this as his cue to pull on Todd’s arm and start sprinting.

“Hurry, Anderson! We’ll get soaked if we’re out here any longer!” He teases as Todd hurries to keep up with him, struggling to catch his breath. They half at the entrance to their dorm, both laughing, although Todd is still trying to get his bearings.

“You can’t just use my own words against me!” Todd insists, between what can only be described as pants. Neil is too busy wrapping the picnic blanket around them for cover and pulling Todd in close, giggling all the while. “You’re insane,” the love and laughter in Todd’s voice only works to undermine his attempts at being serious.

“And you’re wet.” Neil responds, pointing out the obvious. “Here, let me help,” he rubs his fingers through his boyfriend’s hair and places the same hand on his cheek after in an attempt to wipe off the raindrops. Instead, feeling Todd’s soft skin just gives him more of a drive to continue the touch. He brings Todd’s face to his, filling in the empty space as their lips connect.

 

The pair eventually make their way inside, getting to their dorm room, still laughing as they shut the door.

“What now?” Neil questions as he changes out of the wet ensemble. Todd is facing the wall on the other half of the room. He’s super insecure when it comes to his body, especially in front of Neil. It’s no surprise when he refuses to face forward as he sheds the soaked clothing.

“I don’t know,” Todd mumbles. “It was your turn to plan the date.” He points this out as he turns to face forward in a new shirt. Neil chuckles as he crosses the room, sitting on Todd’s bed and patting the spot next to him in hopes that Todd will join him.

“Fair point. I guess we’ll just have to do whatever it is people do on rainy days.” Neil wraps his arm around Todd as he speaks. “What exactly do people do on rainy days?” He asks with a slight smirk.

Todd shrugs. “I don’t know. I write. They read, go to the movies, cuddle, play board games. Things like that, I suppose.” He leans his head back into Neil’s chest, with a smile, as he looks up at Neil.

“Board games and cuddling sounds like a perfect afternoon,” Neil says as he presses a kiss to Todd’s forehead.

“I’ll go make hot chocolate,” Todd presses a quick peck to Neil’s cheek as he gets up. Cocoa, cuddles, blankets, and board games. An amazing afternoon guaranteed.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you liked it! i’m not much of a writer but i tried! leave me a comment to tell me what you think!  
> i’m broadwaybyler on twitter and anderperries on tumblr if anyone wants to chat. go follow @anderperryapril on twitter as well, i’m an admin. love you all. be safe. 
> 
> \- molly


End file.
